Behind the Shadows
by CraZy-InsanNe995
Summary: Alice comes across a street that looks oddly familiar but she cant put a name to it soon she finds herself wandering, looking for some piece of mind. Will she fine her true home or will she be stuck in the mindless world she is in now? A little one piece


**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with twilight! **

**A/N: Hiya everyone! Sorry I had to delete my last story but it really wasn't going anywhere :( I probably wont be writing any actual stories because I get bored easily lol but I will try to write one but im not sure when. Until then you will have to cope with my one shots :D**

I don't remember much from the year that just passed; all I know is that something about the road, I was now stood upon bought me back to a saner place of mind. The road was covered in empty wrappers and rubbish, there was barely any houses being used and most of them looked run down. Some had wooden boards over the windows others were just left as they are. But no matter how much I didn't want to go down this road I felt as if I was being pulled by an unknown force.

I was half way down the street when I saw a curtain twitch, but when I looked closer there was nothing there.

I looked up and down the road looking for some sign of life, just as I was about to give up a figure stepped around the corner. Followed by another and another until there were at least 10 of them in sight. They all seemed to circle around me slowly and soon started prancing, as they did this they looked almost like they were flying.

I couldn't see there faces but I knew they were laughing! The sound rang through out the air, laughing at them self's? Or at me? They continued to dance round and round in circles, following me, drifting closer as I got further into the road.

Some of them touched me, it felt like a gust of wind passing over my skin others pulled me towards them and others pushed me away. The crowd of shadows got larger as I came closer to the end house on the road, I felt like a rag doll being tossed from side to side.

The fear of what was happening and what these creatures are was consuming me. They didn't stop pushing and pulling me and my legs began to move faster as did the shadows. They started spinning, dancing to a faster speed, but even though I noticed this they didn't seem as happy as they were a while ago. They where no longer laughing but muttering in disgust to one another.

"Why didn't she help? How disgraceful. To just leave like that."

"I know why. It's because she's selfish. She doesn't even remember."

"We all died that day and she gets to live?"

They continued like this. Muttering to one another. The came closer and there prancing turned into sneaking. I tried to get control over myself. Tried to get myself out of the trance I seemed to be in. But it was useless.

I stopped dead on the spot, unable to move, the shadows came closer until there was no where for anyone to move. They stood around me in a circle, towering over my small pixie like figure.

After 5 seconds of complete silence and dead stillness they all seemed to disappear in a matter of seconds. I didn't under stand what I just witnessed but what ever it was has gone and thankfully before I was sucked into the darkness of unconsciousness.

As I was pulled out of my dream about shadows and creatures, I realized I was laid on a sofa in a rundown building. I knew this was because there was dust every where, you could see the tiny particles dance around the room in swirls, following the slight breeze coming through the cracked window next to me.

I sat up and looked around. There were white sheets covering all the furniture including the couch I was sat upon. I didn't quite understand what situation I was in. Where am I? What am I doing here? As soon as I asked this the memories of before I passed out came flooding back. I thought it was just a dream with the scary shadows, the creatures with no faces. But not only did this memory come back but all the things I have missed over the past year.

The reason I went into a coma like state. I remembered my old family, I remembered why this road I was now on looked so familiar. I remember whose house this is and who lives here.

I remember that day when I was sat in my bedroom listening to my music through my Ipod. I was supposed to be doing homework but I was constantly putting it off. 'It can wait a few minuets longer' I said to myself.

I was waiting for Edward and Emmett to get home and help me. Those two have always had better marks than me. I remember hearing the door slam, signaling that they were back. But what I didn't expect was to hear mum and dad shout.

Who were they shouting at? Surly not my brothers? There was another voice I could easily recognize as Uncle James's. I wasn't particularly paying attention until I heard my name mentioned in the argument.

I turned my I pod off and placed it into my pocket. I quietly crept down the stairs and hid in the cupboard below them. I could just about see dad but I could see the others clearly.

Uncle James was stood in the doorway whilst dad and mum blocked him from entering the house. I don't think my parents knew I was there but I knew that Edward knew.

He looked at me and signaled for me to stay quiet. He looked almost in pain. I listened to there conversation carefully, even though I could hear it fine due to there shouting I wanted to make sure I didn't miss anything.

"What are you doing here James?" My dad spat.

"Well can't I pick up my two favorite nephews from school clubs? I don't find that very fair." He replied.

"You shouldn't even be within 20 meters of this family!" my mum replied slyly.

"Well I just came to see how my family is. Where's Alice? I have seen everyone but her. Is she out?" He asked.

My mum said that I was at my Nan's for the weekend even though she knew I wasn't. I didn't understand why she did this, but I knew that she wouldn't have unless she needed to. I

couldn't understand why Uncle James was here or why my parents were so mad only after he replied did I understand.

"Oh. What a shame. I thought she could have joined the party." He then pulled a knife out of his pocket and stabbed my farther in the stomach.

My mother screamed and my brothers ran forward towards him but mum stopped them before they touched Uncle James I covered my mouth in shock, and I felt tears prick my eyes. He just stabbed my dad.

I fell back out of my crouch onto my bum and slid deeper into the cupboard. I heard mum screaming, screaming at my brothers, screaming at James, screaming non stop. Even though I could no longer see what was happening, I could hear it all.

I heard my brothers run up the stairs and someone following them, and I could no longer hear my mother's screams. I felt the hot wet tears fall down my face. The house was almost silent. The only thing you could hear was the slow creaking of floor boards from upstairs. But only one.

I peaked out of the cupboard door, no one was there but someone was now coming down the stairs. So quietly that it was only the shadow that informed me I quickly pulled my self back deeper under the stairs. The door was slightly ajar and I could see James look around. Looking for something.

His eyes rested upon the door. Has he found me? My heart quickened, faster that the speed it was racing before what do I do? As he got closer, so close that he could almost touch the door. I could hear the fast beats of my pulse in my ears. Bu-dump, bu-dump, bu-dump, bu-dump the sound was repeated.

He rested his hand upon the door handle, the door inched open by a centimeter. I pushed myself further into the wall. There was nowhere for me to go. He pulled down the handle even though there was no need seeing as the door was already inclined open, and just as he was about to open the door, the phone went off.

James spun around so fast I almost missed it, whilst at it the door swing open from the way he let go. I couldn't move. If he turned around he would surely notice me. But If I inclined my arm out to the door to shut it again he would easily notice the movement. After about 3 rings he decided to answer it. He walked around the corner to where the phone was; thankfully I was out of his view. As fast as I could I ran out of the house heading straight down the road.

Vickers Road.

The road I was now upon.

I remember looking back from the end and seeing James exit my house with a can of petrol, at the same time I saw my home and family burst into flames.

I remember the feeling I had in my chest at that time. Watching them burn. It was the feeling of loss. I remember the tears run down my cheeks and I remember the fire spreading too many other houses damaging them easily. And most of all I remember sitting high in a tree watching the ambulance's take different people out of random houses around mine.

I looked out of the cracked window. I could see my house. Damaged and black with soot I could also see the houses around also damaged but not as bad as my old home. Did the whole road get infected because of the fire?

I looked around the room again. The door that leads to the hall was open. I stood up and headed towards it when one of the shadow creatures came and stood in the door frame.

"You can't go out there" it said "You mustn't leave."

I stumbled back a few steps. What does it want with me? Why won't it let me leave? It looked at me once more. I couldn't see what expression it had due to its lack of facial features. After all it is just a shadow.

It moved out of the way, as if letting me by but I couldn't move I didn't want to pass the creature. I think it understood so it walked into the kitchen. I ran out of the front door only to see some more shadows on the street. This time they didn't approach me which I was thankful for but the continued to mumble to one another.

"There she goes."

"Do you think she's going _there_?"

"Definitely. She's going _there. _

I ran into the closest house near me. Only when I looked around did I notice which one it was. It was my house. I walked around felt the ashes flatted beneath my feet I saw the cupboard that I was hiding in and noticed how the door was nearly gone, burned off. I smelt the horrid smells of death mixed with smoke and ashes.

I saw them drift across one another from the breeze. The house was nothing like I remember. I remember it full of life. And it was open and bright. But now. Now it's dark and dusky. Dead.

I heard something crack beneath my feet. I looked down and saw a family photo. I picked it up and took a closer look. The edges were burnt and it was covered in soot but I could still make out the smiling faces of my family.

I felt tears stream down my own face. To the left of the photo was mum she had one arm wrapped around dad's waist the other resting on Edwards shoulder. Next to her was dad, he, like mum, had one arm wrapped around her and one on top of Emmett's head. I was in the middle of everyone. Next to Edward and Emmett, in front of mum and dad. I was in the middle.

I was caught up in my thought only when I heard a creak from upstairs did I snap out of it. No one should be here. Not in this house. It's falling down at the seams. But only now that I'm paying more attention do I notice my foot prints in the ashes are not the only ones. I followed them back to the foot of the stairs and up to the landing. I looked around to see if there was anyone around but there wasn't.

I saw something move at the foot of the stairs. But when I looked again there was nothing. I swerved around seeing it again behind me. All of a sudden four shadows appeared before me.

"You have to leave! You have to get out!" The second tallest shadow said. It had a tinkling voice. Girlish and calming.

"Now please get out! For us! Please run!" another said. This one was the smallest and had a lower voice but still calming.

I was about to answer when I heard another sound coming from behind on of the doors. I couldn't pin point what the sound was it was almost like someone hitting something. I forgot about the four creatures before me and walked towards the door.

I rested my hand on the handle before opening the door. Slowly, carefully I pushed to door open trying not to make any sudden movements because of the building structure.

I looked around and instantly knew which room I had just entered. It was my room. I looked around the bed was in the same place as it used to be. Not that it could be moved due to the fire. I am actually very shocked on how much of this house survived. My windows were completely smashed in and curtains burned. The room smelt different to the other rooms, the smoke smelt more pronounced. I scanned the room before me again and noticed all of the cigarette buds lead on the floor. It was obvious these were created after the fire just by the fact they were still there but also that most of the tips were yellow, and I most defiantly did not smoke.

Something creaked from behind me and I spun around to see the old rocking chair I used to have but it wasn't this that made my heart quicken ten paces but the person sat in the chair. James.

I stood before him and instantly I knew I was about to die. People say it's just a feeling you get when you face death. Others say it's like a sixth sense. I believe that you have multiple chances to cheat death. But when it comes to my time again, it's that simple I can see it before me.

He was holding a bat in one hand. Gently tapping it on the flood repeatedly. On his lap was a brown letter and in the other hand was a cigarette. He slowly lifted his face to mine and smiled a smile that made shivers run down my spine.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Alice. Nice to see you again is it not?" he asked. I stood motionless I couldn't move, once again I wasn't in control of my body. He didn't seem happy that I didn't reply but he soon enough got back to his fun. He stood up and started to circle me. "Do you miss them?" he asked "Your family. I mean?" I didn't know where he was going with this but I continued to stand still and not answer. "You see" He continued "they were quite generous. More so than I thought. But seeing as I was your only other family I would have to be there some where right? In the will I mean?"

I didn't under stand what he was on about I mean wouldn't the will have been burnt in the fire and what is there to sell anymore anyway?

"Well it turns out after reading it that all of the property and money would go to me after you. Did you know your family has more that 8 million pounds in the bank? Yes. 8. Million. Pounds." Un-controllably my mouth popped open, but I snapped it shut before I could say anything. "Now because I an soooo nice, and obey the law at all times I decided not to lie and say you died in the fire because we all know you didn't. So. The only way to do it is to kill you now. Right?" He asked.

What does he want me to say? Yeah sure you can kill me and take all of the money! Be my guest!? He was now stood before me. He reached forward and grabbed my face in his steal grip.

"You used to be so much cuter when you were little. Now you're just like your mother. Filthy." He spat. I flinched back from the harsh words he just voiced. He refused to let go of my face though so much that it was beginning to hurt a lot.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw on of the shadows move again and I think he did to because his head instantly snapped in that direction.

"Not again! What do you want? You really want to see this?" I don't know who he was talking to or who the shadow was but by the way he spoke to it, it seems they don't get along well. He looked back at me and pushed my face away making me fall to the floor in the process.

"May as well get this over with." He said as he hit the bat on the floor three times. I cringed back as he swung but just before it hit my face he stopped. I opened my eyes to see what the hesitation was for. He was looking down on me smiling evilly. I sat up straight ready to get up when I felt a sharp impact on my cheek as the bat struck.

I woke in a white room. Nothing particularly special about it other that the four members of my family, stood there waiting for me to join them.

**A/N: Yeah I know it has a crap ending but I really couldn't think of anything elce. Please review! Because it makes me happy :D Anyway thanks for reading!**

**Emmett's Little Siss. **


End file.
